Iron Inklings
by greentoothbrush
Summary: This story starts from the end of season one. Mainly annie/mitchell but george has his own thing going on. I suck at summarys but its not all fluff, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**_hello my fellow being human addicts! so this is my first fic ever but in my opinion there needs to be WAY more annie/mitchell action so i wrote a fic all about them! yes goerge is in there too but its mostly mitchell & annie. so read and enjoy (hopefully) and would LOVE some feed back , constructive critisism especially as this is a new thing for me and suggestions would be great too. Ah yes this chapter is unusually short next one will be longer, that is if anyone reads it. . . _**

**_THIS FIC TAKES PLACE A WHILE AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE._**

CHAPTER ONE

_"Take me home where the mood is mellow, roses are red, m&m's are yellow" **superstar- lupe fiasco**_

Annie looked out the window, her arms folded over her usual grey chunky knit jumper. The mindless noise blared from the television that George was glued to.

She was anxious, and had been since the incident with Herrick. She glanced up at the clock, again and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror which brought a smile even to her usual gloomy expression the one she wore when none was looking.

She was able to see her reflection now after the display of power at the funeral home, or maybe it was that she had turned down her door when Mitchell had got staked, anyway. Mitchell, the smile slid from her face, why wasn't he home? He was fifteen minutes late, didn't he know she'd be going frantic?! Stupid selfish vampire!

No, she didn't mean that Mitchell had been really great with her since "herricksgate" as she called it in her head, what with "theaccidental kiss". Thinking of it she brought her fingers to touch her lips and remembered the warm tingling sensation that had shot through her body . . . anyway and George was in a catatonic state. . .

Yet another reason to worry. Georges was completely unable to do anything since Nina hadn't returned to the house because George transformed in front of her. . .and killed someone although Annie never thought of Herrick as 'someone'. Anyway Not that Annie blamed her I mean it must be terrifying to see the love of your life turn into something you didn't think even existed. She just wished Nina had at least said something to George but no, no note nothing.

GOD where was he?! She contemplated leaving him another voicemail. No Annie just breathe, not that it was necessary but it still calmed her nerves.

She lowered her hands into the warm sudsy water to rinse out the cup. She liked the feel of the warm water against her skin, well the almost feeling. She threw another glance at the clock on the wall. Oh god . . . and there weren't even any teabags to make tea.

* * *

Mitchell rounded the corner, unconsciously, a smile crept onto his face . . . home. The big pink house stood for something Mitchell had never experienced in his very, long life. A family. His smile widened and swung the plastic bag in his hand the teabags clipped against his knee which made him wake from his rose tinted daydreaming.

His family wasn't the same.

He sighed ,the way other people felt had never been an issue with him. John Mitchell. he'd killed more people than you'd had hot dinners. He turned up his lip at that, he wasn't that person anymore. The way other people felt was all he seemed to think about nowadays.

Jesus! I mean she seemed alright with him, didn't she? It wasn't awkward actually they seemed to be getting along even better since the "accidental whatever" between them, god he regeretted laughing after. I mean she had even turned down her door for him that stabbed him through the heart. He smirked at the irony.

She had given up her chance for him. She might have forgiven him but he would never forgive himself.

Which brought him to George, Christ! The guy was a mess fucking Nina! God he could rip her throat out! No goodbye, kiss my arse nothing!! She had seriously fucked George up, even a month later.

But Mitchell had an idea about that too. He smirked as he slid the key into the door.

* * *

Annie was floating around the kitchen having finished her washing up when she heard the key in the door. Oooh THANK GOD! Without thinking She ran across the living room and launched herself into his arms.

"Jaysus Annie! " Mitchell exclaimed he had barely closed the door behind him when he found Annie in his arms with hers wrapped around him.

"You're back!" She said anticlimactically. And inhaled the distinctive smell of her best friend. Overjoyed that her family were back together even though she knew that this evening was going to be difficult from past experience she knew Mitchell was not exactly delicate with George but they were safe, none of Herrick's henchmen could get them in her home. She was in control here.

Mitchell smiled into her hair "yeh and I brought tea!"

George watched his two friends with interest, which was unusual George hadn't found much interesting recently. There was something different between them wasn't there?

I mean Annie was always over exuberant but the way she clung to Mitchell when he came in. And her squealing reaction to the teabags was a bit much.

Then there was Mitchell once he got over the initial fright of Annie's welcome, George saw, his eyes light up and his smile was warm. Mitchell only looked like that when he was completely content which was odd because George knew Mitchell couldn't be completely contented I mean he was a bloody vegetarian vampire! unless. . .

"Mitchell did you bite someone?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Out of all the chapters ive written so far this is by far my favourite, so please enjoy!**_

_**REVEIWS ROCK!!**_

CHAPTER TWO 

_"**Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and i will try to fix you**" fix you - coldplay_

George only realised he had said it out loud in the stunned silence that followed. "i-i – i mean its j-j-ust you. ." he felt like a complete bloody idiot. Oh my god Mitchell looked like he had been slapped. shit, shit, shit!

"no" was all Mitchell said into the silence that was building like the steam from the kettle. If it was anyone else but George he would have decked them. In fact the only thing that was keeping him from that was Annie's cool touch on his forearm.

"Y-y-your face i-i-i m-mean you look very . . . fulfilled . . . i-i-i ju-just . . ." George trailed off his voice at least an octave higher than usual. His palms were sweaty as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"And you just fucking assumed id killed someone?! You think I'm CAPEABLE of doing something like that and just fucking WALKING IN AND HAVING A CUPPA?! "Mitchell roared.

Annie could feel his muscles clenched under her hand. She could see his entire body leant forward towards George .the only thing that seemed to anchor him was her hand.

Yes, she told herself that's the only reason you feel the thrill of electricity up your arm because it's the only thing keeping the tension in the room from breaking out in a fight. In which George would end up inevitably dead.

"n-no wh-when you came in it was like-"

"LIKE I HAD FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE?! You have no idea what I go through look George! Look!" Mitchell held up his hand Annie and George looked at it only to see it was shaking as though Mitchell was going through the DTs. This made George feel even worse. Crap! I mean why did that come out of his mouth I mean even though Mitchell never talked about it, it must be pretty terrible "abstaining".

"If I lose concentration for one second, look! Then I turn into a fucking killing machine! ANYWHERE! Here, the shop" his voice lowered significantly "the fucking paediatric ward"

His voice lost is volume and took on a disgusted tone that Annie hated because she knew that disgust was aimed at himself. She tried to think of a way to make this right but she was drawing a blank. She heard the kettle click.

"Mitchell" his heart rending eyes turned to her "why don't you go up to your room ill bring you a cuppa tea"

She spoke so softly he at first thought he had frightened her then he turned and saw her big brown eyes full of compassion. Of course, she wanted him home safe but George had nowhere to go as his usual escape route was Nina's because as usual Annie didn't want confrontation.

"It's ok Annie you don't have to do that" he turned and stalked out of the room his broad shoulders unusually slumped. Annie found it agonizing; she turned back towards the kettle.

George looked back at Annie and decided he had better explain himself. He leant against the kitchen counter as Annie began to arrange the two cups on the work top.

"Annie" he began

"No George its okay you don't have to apologise to me" George felt the sting from the last two words.

"no Annie I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion but you didn't see him when he came in and you hugged him , his face, I mean I just assumed . . ." George scratched his nose in confusion

"Well you know what they say about assuming don't you?" Annie said matter-of-factly trying to resume some semblance of normality, what George had said struck a nerve. "It makes an ASS outta U and ME!"

She grabbed the mugs and hurried up the stairs, still worried at Mitchell's slumped posture. And now George was making a nuisance of himself with awkward questions. Boys!

* * *

Mitchell was sat at his desk staring dejectedly at a book he had pinched from lost and found that seemed interesting at the time.

He ran his fingers through his long hair. Why had he snapped at George? I mean he had been mocked a lot worse because of his choice of "lifestyle". Maybe it was because George was very close to the truth in the past few days Mitchell could feel the bloodlust rising, he would have broken at this point before, before his family.

He heard the soft knock on the door and turned to see first Annie's curly locks then her face. He smiled.

"I bring tea! " she said with a smile .but he turned his body towards her ,god he really should wear more blue she thought, she saw he was reading "sorry I didn't realise you were reading ill come ba-"

"no, no Annie I can't concentrate anyways" he closed the book and lay it down on the desk under the lamp "besides" he smiled "you have tea!"

"Yes and no wonder you couldn't concentrate" she said as she entered and lay down the mugs on the table

"What?" he asked as he watched her settle herself onto a stool beside him

"That book its utter crap!" she exclaimed

"What?! Harry potter is not crap!" he said as he took the mug into his hands and absorb the heat off it. He smiled as he saw her do the exact same thing then looked into her eyes.

"It totally is! I tried to read one of them once flying cars, owls, and what the hell is a house elf?!! " she said with unnecessary force.

He threw back his head and laughed. typical Annie, she seemed personally insulted by the fact that she had no interest in fantasy which was ironic considering.

She watched him blatantly laugh at her. Normally she would have whacked him but as she studied his face she noticed how pale he was and how bruise-like the shadows under his eyes were.

"Is it that bad?" she leant closer to him in the hope he would open up and not deflect. Her eyes searching his,

He looked into her big doe eyes and swallowed. This was annie. he could tell her couldn't he?

"ah s'not too bad" he said with a grin "apart from i cant sleep and my hands are awful cold "

"mitchell" she said her tone was still soft but she seemed to be reprimanding him.

He looked away from her and paused until he lowered his head and seemed to slump forward "im scared annie" he whispered "im going to loose it . . . soon i can feel it, the only question is who will i kill?"

Annie saw the anguish on his face and she felt the ache in her own heart. He suffered so much. When his voice betrayed him and broke on the last word she couldn't help but reach over and lay her hand on his, which now covered his face.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes , allowing him to collect himself , her hands stayed interwind with his. Until he started and looked up at her with wonder in his eyes.

"annie, your hands are warm" he said

" Oh yeah, it's just the tea" she said with a modest shrug and a proud smile

"But . . . you absorbed the heat. . . you must have some kind of circulatory system . . ." he said with a wonderous smile he abruptly stood up and motioned for her to do likewise.

"What?" she said hesitantly

"stand up well find out if you have a circulatory system" she looked at him confusedly, god she was dim today "me! I can smell it but you won't be a temptation because I can't even smell you from here I'll need an artery or a vein. Come on Annie stand up!"

"Riiight well this isn't a weird situation at all!" she said as she stood up slowly

"Annie you're a ghost who is growing a circulatory system, you have no right to tell me what is and isn't weird" he said as he took a step towards her

She brushed back her hair over her shoulder and pulled down her jumper a bit to free her neck. "is that ok?"

"Perfect" he said in a low voice. Oh god his voice shouldn't make you feel like that! Like she just got electrocuted. . .in a good way.

He put his hands around her surprisingly tiny waist, his fingers could meet at the back.

He had his hands, big and manly , on her waist. It was only natural she slid her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders.

That felt good. Annie's hands on him .He raised his hand to her chin and lifted it till she was looking at the lowered his face onto her neck.

She felt her breath come faster as Mitchell lowered his face into the crook of her shoulder and rub his face up to below her ear and down again. control yourself annie , she thought as her hands threaded themselves in his hair.

Aargh. She was rubbing the back of his neck. His hair. God where did she learn to do that? He pulled her closer working his way from her ear to her shoulder savouring the enchanting scent that was Annie.

She felt his breath speed up as he paused at her ear, it sent thrill through her body which Mitchell pulled in closer. She lowered her nose into his curls, pushing her body up against his relishing the feel of his strong form against hers.

He felt her body push up against his he couldn't help but let a low groan escape his throat. She felt so good, the curves of her body pressed against him. He inhaled again at her gorgeous scent.

Annie felt the vibrations of the groan travel up through his body before she heard it but when she did it made her feel magnificent . . . and powerful. She put the power she had over him to one side and became putty in his capable hands which slipped to the back of her head buried in her curls while the other ended up with the fingers splayed across her ass closing the tiny difference between their groins.

* * *

No George he thought as he walked up the stairs, plate of biscuits in one hand, just go in and apologise. What better time if Annie is in there sweetening him up? admit you were wrong and say nothing of his expression. Right. Pause for a minute plan what you'll say . . .

* * *

Mitchell was lost in the outstanding person that was Annie her smell, her body, her hair, god she couldn't get any better . . .then she hooked her right leg around his waist . . .

Annie felt Mitchell gasp and she chuckled. "Jaysus!" his Irish drawl turned her on more than she would like to admit. His right hand that was cupping her bottom now it slid along the length of her thigh caressing the crook of her knee before returning to her ass and lifted her up. Annie was no longer touching the floor but if she was honest she wanted to be pinned between the wall and Mitchell she thought it was high time they kissed. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head, yanked his face away from her cleavage searching for his lips

Mitchell guessed what she wanted and was only happy to comply and was about to when he heard the smashing of a plate from the doorway he felt Annie freeze against him and he reacted the same unable to even let her go.

"m-m-mitchell . . .Annie . . .WHAT!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_aww you guys you have no idea how much reveiws mean to me!! so okay because of the pace of chapter you may think i can write really fast, nothing could be further from the truth! I wrote about seven chapters before i even uploaded the first chapter so im a bit ahead. So i decided to put another one up today , simply because you guys reveiwed!!_**

**_REVEIWS ROCK!!_**

**Forgot to mention I do not own being human, except in my head when im supposedly factorising quadratic equations!**

CHAPTER THREE

"_**Now its time for changing and cleansing everything to forget your** **love" plug in baby-muse**_

Oh shit! They thought simultaneously

Annie loosened her fingers from Mitchell's hair. He took this as his cue to leave her down on the floor, let go of her behind and untangle his fingers from her hair. She reluctantly took her hands off him and proceeded to tug down her jumper to cover her bottom that was still strangely tingling.

All the while George stood there dumbfounded his mouth gaping wide open. Smashed custard creams sprinkled on the floor around him. He saw his two best friends make themselves respectable. Neither of them could look him or each other in the eye. His mind was completely blank then a stray thought found itself in his head, they were both blushing two dead people blushing he would laugh if it wasn't so . . . astonishing. No he needed to get out of here, now.

Mitchell was about to make an off the cuff remark when George finally closed his mouth swallowed, turned and left the room. Oh shite now he was left with Annie.

Annie turned and looked at Mitchell, she couldn't help but steal a glance at his lips and curse George's timing, he looked uneasy probably trying to gauge her reaction. She cleared her throat, at a complete loss as what to say in the end she just said the first random thought that popped into her head that wasn't about Mitchell's lips.

"So . . . erm. . . did you . . . ahem. . . find anything?"

Oh god he loved that woman she could defuse a situation like no one he had ever met before he wanted to laugh out loud but thought it would be completely inappropriate in a delicate situation like this.

what a thing to say! God Annie! She turned her back to pick up the forgotten cups of tea not wanting to have to look into his eyes as he reacted to her inability to deal with the situation in hand.

"Erm yeah it's strange, it's kind of there but it's nothing like human blood it smells like you do when you go all poltergeist" he said swallowing a smile.

"I smell different when I use my powers?" she didn't like that her powers changed her

"Yeah sort of tingly . . ." he trailed off when he saw her eyebrows pull together then she raised one

"Tingly?" she said smirking at his lack of vocabulary

"Yes tingly" he said defiantly standing by his choice "but you go back to you when you stop"

She smiled then stopped. "What are we gonna do about George?"

Wow that was going to be awkward "George always needs time to process I say we leave him some time" he looked down at George's peace offering that was sprinkled all over the floor "in the mean time ill clean this up"

"I'll pop these into the kitchen" Mitchell watched Annie look very seriously at the cups which blinked out of existence, she gave him a satisfied smile. And asked "can you smell that?"

"Of course mean I can always smell you but the tingly is gone is now" he said with a smile as he knelt down and began clearing up the biscuit crumbs.

"what do I smell like?" she asked with an engrossed expression ass she knelt down next to him grabbing the side f one of the bits of plate.

Ahh this could be awkward. Annie smelled good, unusually good, better than anyone he knew he liked to stand close to her just to inhale the smell because it was good but not appetizing. A nice change.

"You smell like . . . well. . A hint of tea leaves" they both smirked at that "but mostly like . . . heather . . . and this white musk stuff I smelt once" he looked up at her and was dismayed to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Annie?"

She tried to smile through the tears "white musk . . . it's my favourite smell. . . Owen hated it he never let me wear it" she looked down to see they had finished clearing up she put the shards of plates and bits of biscuit into the bin. She turned and left the room she didn't want Mitchell to see her cry.

"I think you smell perfect" he said quietly as she left the room, now with a smile on her face.

* * *

George heard the light ugg-clad footsteps of Annie leaving Mitchell's room and breathed a sigh of relief. If he had not interrupted when he had he was pretty sure how that would have ended.

Or had situations like that happened before?

Were Annie and Mitchell sleeping together regularly?

He broke out in a cold sweat at the idea , Surely he would have noticed?

His rhetorical questions were interrupted by the sound of the shower turning on. George smiled to himself at the idea that Mitchell needed a shower he would bet his life that it was a cold one.

* * *

Annie heard Mitchell go into the bathroom and turn on the shower she frowned and wondered at his sudden decision to take a shower when they had to face George soon. Then a thought came into her head and she giggled I mean she had heard him groan but she didn't think she had affected him that badly, she leaned forward off her chair and listened intently to see if she could confirm her suspicions.

She heard him lock the bathroom door. Then she heard his clothes hit the floor which made her blush but she continued to listen anyway.

* * *

Mitchell hissed he dipped his toe into the stream of water. He hissed again louder jaysus it was cold but he had no other choice he couldn't get her out of his head. Just do it Mitchell! He sighed and just jumped into the shower "AARGH! Fuck" it was freezing cold. I mean he'd heard of people doing this but never in his long life had to do it; he'd never even tried the whole celibacy thing before. He could still feel the way her body had felt against his, the smell of her hair "for fucks sake Annie" he whispered and plunged his entire body under the shower head.

* * *

Annie pulled her ear away from the wall and looked flabbergasted at it. His voice sounded . . . so tender and aching, aching . . . for her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She went into George's room and pulled out a book that took her fancy, she smiled at the title and returned to her chair.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hmmm im not too happy with this chap its a bit out of charecter for annie i think. . . but anyway i enjoyed writing it, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!**_

_**huge thank you to dragon77 my first ever reveiwer! and to indie skies & loving-the-greek-system your reveiws mean so much merci beaucoup!! for all those who read and dont reveiw thank you too. but dont be shy, get in touch!!! **_

_**I do not own BH . . . except when im hoovering!**_

**_REVEIWS ROCK!!!_**

CHAPTER FOUR

_**"As I move my feet towards your body I can feel this beat inside my head and it gets louder and louder" drumming song- Florence and the machine**_

Mitchell finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He unlocked the door and went out onto the landing. He paused and then decided he turned to Annie's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Annie said

Mitchell popped his head round the door and grinned "should we face George now?"

Annie smiled at him first then he unconsciously opened the door further and she saw he was topless. She swallowed but couldn't tear her eyes away from his lean body and shapely shoulders. And arms. And hands. She remembered how those hands had touched her body; how his body had felt when she had pressed herself up against it her breathing quickened. . . .

Why was she staring and . . . . Blushing? Aww how cute was that. But her big brown wide eyes were still focused on him he then became conscious of the fact that he was semi naked. Shite! He realized how that might look

"Erm yeah . . . we'll head on down once I put my clothes on" he said taking charge of the situation before it went any further. Oh sweet Jesus did she just bite her lip?! Exit stage right Mitchell and quickly before things end up going where George interrupted them.

Annie watched him quickly walk across the landing focusing on the wet footprints he left behind him. Eventually she began to process what he had said to her god she must look like a right idiot and a horny one at that as she realized she had been biting her lip.

* * *

George turned to hear his two best friends descend the stairs. He beamed and decided he was going to make this exceedingly difficult for them. Now time for serious face George he said as he turned to the TV and turned it off.

* * *

Mitchell and Annie walked down the stairs wordlessly to find George in a chair facing them. Annie looked at his expression and made a snap decision.

"Right, tea!!" Annie clapped her hands together and turned to leave for the kitchen.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of her wrist and made her stay and face the music. Which George looked like he was going to force them to make, and enjoy every minute of it.

Annie scowled at Mitchell and turned to George he looked like her mum that time she had got caught drinking in the park with a group of lads. She swallowed and mentally shook herself no Annie you are a grown woman not a fifteen year old about to vomit; besides the thing with Mitchell had started out totally innocent anyway.

"George whatever you think you saw up there it's totally not it" she defended

"What was it then?"

"See I've started becoming more. . . " she faltered at a loss as what to say

"Physical?" Mitchell supplied

"YES! Physical!-"Annie was interrupted

"Oh yes physical. . . I could see that alright!!" George said with a leer

"George!!! No like . . . I can sometimes see myself in mirrors-"she explained

"You never told me that!"Mitchell exclaimed

"Yeah I can cast a shadow now too!!"She beamed

"Yes, yes congratulations Annie but what were you and Mitchell doing?" George inquired with a severe expression that made Annie giggle she had an idea which made her giggle even more.

Mitchell stared at Annie could she have picked a more inappropriate time to giggle? Even though he loved to hear it, it never failed to make him smile

"Annie felt warm, so I was sniffing he neck to see if I could smell blood" he shrugged "that's all you saw. . ."

George was about to completely discredit that chaste account of what he had seen which was in fact one step away from sex when Annie did something that astounded him.

Mitchell watched Annie walk the length of the room towards him with swaggering hips and a gleam in her eye, she winked at him. As she reached him she turned her body sideways so George got a good view and ran her hand from his collar bone all the way down to his belt. He gulped

It was all she could do not to chuckle as she saw Mitchell's eyes almost falling out of his head. She turned her head to George, while wrapping her slender fingers around a loop in Mitchell's jeans, and purred

"I don't see its any of your business what we do with our spare time" with that she tugged on the loop and forced Mitchell to face her and stepped in closer to her.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!"George stood up keen to stop the display which by the look in Mitchell's eye would defiantly go ahead "I get the drift I'm not your dad ill mind my own business"

Annie smirked, turned and headed into the kitchen they heard her clattering with pots and pans.

George drew up close to Mitchell "you okay?" all he could do was swallow and nod "need another shower?"

"Shut up, George" he sighed still not looking at him his eyes glued on Annie's back he knew George's were too.

"What did you do to her? Part from the obvious" he asked in a startled tone

Mitchell decided it was high time he hit George and did so.

"Oww! You must have found some kind of blood cos' I'm fairly sure they are hormones" George said in a knowledgeable tone.

The two boys stood staring at Annie's back wondering together whether Mitchell had let loose the most terrible monster the house had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Saint Patricks Day!!!! **_

_**im on my way out and realised i was due an update. okay so i have loads of chapters written so i've decided that ill update again after seven reveiws pretty please!!!**_

_**I don't own BH except in my head while im cooking.**_

_**REVEIWS ROCK!!!**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_"ill hold on hope and ill not let you choke on this noose around your neck" the cave- numford and sons_**

In the days that followed the showdown in the sitting room George's attitude to life changed dramatically, he didn't return to the hospital he said it was too full of memories but he did find a new job as a cashier in the local supermarket. George liked his new job the pay was better; the conditions were much better it was very rarely he had to mop up anything that looked remotely like vomit. The only thing George missed was working with Mitchell but the way Mitchell had been recently he wasn't too sure how working with him would be.

* * *

As Annie saw it, it seemed as George improved Mitchell declined. She was so worried about him she knew it wasn't her fault that he was becoming a practical recluse but she thought that maybe her display for George had stopped Mitchell turning to her. She noted that Mitchell was eating more than usual, he was getting even paler and was finding it very difficult to sleep she heard him at night tossing and turning she knew he must be suffering from refraining from blood. She wondered how bad it was going to be for him when he snapped.

* * *

Mitchell put his key into the lock and sighed, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool like the worst hang over he had ever had without the pleasure of the night before.

He opened the door to the smell of tikka masala and the sound of George and Annie chatting about job prospects. He smiled and went into the kitchen for his customary cup of tea they both smiled at him. It felt nice to be wanted.

"That smells nice" he commented

"Annie made it" George said with a nod

"Nice, is there any for me?" he inquired with a sniff

"Of course she made it for you" George said with a wink

"Why are you so happy?" he said finally noticing the smile on George's face and ignoring the dig.

"Nina called!" Annie said glad of the change of subject

"Were just meeting up to talk, nothing to explain!" he said in reaction to Mitchell's face

"You're just going to let her swan back into your life after what she did to you?"His face was incredulous

"No I am not! She called and said that she needed to talk to me" George said defensively "common courtesy. . ." George trailed off.

Mitchell was about to ask him if he was wearing so much after shave for common courtesy when Annie shoved a huge plate of curry and rice under his nose.

"There you go" she said giving him a look that told him to leave George alone

"What are you givin me George's portion too?" he said eyes wide at the amount of food before him.

"Well George is going to eat with Nina so . . . yeah I suppose I am" she said with a smile

"Speaking of which I'd better get going" George said pushing up his glasses "wish me luck!"He left with a nervous smile

Mitchell tucked into his dinner and said "it'll end in tears!" shaking his head

"Shut up granddad!" she snapped "I got us a DVD, went to the shop and everything" she said in a softer tone with a smile

"Oh right. And what did you get?" he questioned

"You're gonna laugh" she said

"That is a possibility" he admitted with a smile shovelling more food into him.

"Harry potter and the philosophers stone" she said with a grin

Mitchell put down the knife and fork. He smelled a rat. "Annie are you trying to sweeten me up?"

"Of course not, why would you say that?" she said with her best innocent look

"You hate harry potter, and you never make dinner because it makes you miss food too much" he gave her a stern look.

"Well, you know the way George doesn't work at the hospital anymore?" Mitchell nodded his head with a feeling he knew where this was going

"And with me getting more corporal . . . well, I thought maybe you could ask if I could get a job there" she finished in hurry.

"Annie are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked leaving the table and heading for the couch

"What do you mean" she said as she frowned and followed

"Well" he said picking up the DVD "say if you see someone die in a ward, you like most people would get emotional but unlike most people you disappear"

"oh come on Mitchell I hardly ever get that upset anymore " she said as she rolled her eyes as she watched him put the DVD into the player and search for the remote "besides you would have just as much chance to get found out as I do what with the mirrors thing"

They both declined to mention the 'blood' thing.

"just think about it?" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"okay, okay. No promises though!" he said

Mitchell settled onto the couch next to Annie. They sat shoulder to shoulder so Mitchell could feel the cool temperature of her arm against his, it soothed him and for once in the last couple of weeks he felt comfortable. He smiled, turned up the TV and slouched into the couch making himself even more comfortable.

Annie was completely engrossed in the film that she didn't notice when she felt the initial extra weight on her shoulder. She giggled at the guy who just set himself on fire and turned to see if Mitchell was going to rub it in her face. She went into defensive mode and turned to see what he made of it. Then she saw his face.

He was fast asleep on her shoulder. His eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply. He had a faint smile on his face. He looked so peaceful Annie's breath caught in her throat.

She turned tentatively to see how deeply he was asleep. He cuddled into her shoulder and sighed. Annie's eyebrows pulled together as she realised how badly he must have needed sleep if he fell asleep on her. She was so worried about how abstaining was affecting him, she delicately took his hand in her own and gasped. His hand felt cold to her touch. The only thing that felt cold to Annie since she died was the freezer. She covered his hands in her own and was astonished to hear him sigh

"Annie . . ."

She turned towards the film with tears in her eyes.

THREE HOURS LATER . . .

Mitchell awoke to a huge clatter.

"whouz sgoin on?" he aasked rubbing his eyes

Annie would have laughed at his expression but something more pressing had come up "George what the hell is going on?!"

George had stumbled in the door, tears streaming down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hello i thought i'd give you another chapter cos i really need to catch up as ive just finished chapter 12!!! i know! i cant believe**** how far ahead i am so yes this chapter is one of my favourite and some things happen that are actually important so yes . . . yes, Enjoy!!!**_

**_I dont own BH except, in my head, when im writing these damn disclaimers. . ._**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_"I must become a lion hearted girl, ready for a fight" **rabbit heart- Florence and the machine**_

"S' Nina . . . she gonna. . ." he looked as though he was about to vomit. They both stood up, one either side of him.

"What is it George? Is Nina okay?" Annie said worriedly

"No she's never gonna be okay again. . ."he paused and then blurted out "SHES HAVING MY BABY"

"Oh wow a baby!!!" she then took in George's reaction "erm. Why is this not good?"

"Because it could be a werewolf baby" Mitchell said quietly.

"Ahh . . ." it finally dawned on Annie how much of a problem this would be for George who hated what he was, she noted however how Mitchell seemed utterly unsurprised by the news while she was still reeling.

She saw George turn to Mitchell and cling to his shirt, still rumpled from his nap, and ask "you. . ." he swallowed "you're old Mitchell, have . . . have you seen this before?"

Mitchell recoiled at the smell of stale alcohol. "No George I haven't" he said and paused as George collapsed onto the floor "I saw once two werewolf parents who had a werewolf child but George you have a chance, Nina is completely human"

"Mongrel baby" George half laughed half sobbed into the floor

Mitchell watched Annie drag George off the floor and slap him across the face

"Don't you dare talk about your child like that!" she said George looked at her like she was a dragon but she didn't care she was furious "how could you be so selfish?" he now looked confused

"NINA!! How do you think she feels?! She was too afraid to call you for weeks not because you're a werewolf but because she knew you'd react like this, going out and getting hammered! " she looked at him with distain "do you have any idea how this will affect her? She is going to be pregnant at a full moon. No one knows how it will affect her she must be terrified but she had the courage to tell you so enough with this self pity! So to bed, sober up and stop being so pathetic"

George looked sheepish and mumbled something incoherent. Annie sighed and put one hand under his arm and tried to get him up she turned to Mitchell

"A hand?!" she asked laden with sarcasm

Mitchell was still in shock it was very rare to see Annie dole out the tough love but that was definitely worth watching. She was nice on a regular basis so seeing the fiery side of her was always entertaining.

"Wha? Erm . . . yeah" he said and grabbed George's other arm and threw it over his shoulder. Between them they began to shuffle George upstairs.

"You're right Annie . . . I'm gonna be the best dad ever, ever, ever. . . " George's head sank onto his chest.

"You okay George?" Annie worried

"Yeah, yup! M'fine how are you and Mitchell" George said with a giggle

"Were fine George" Mitchell said he could feel the atmosphere get awkward.

"yeaa well you loooove her, heh hee heeh, no-no-no-no can't lie to me you lovely big vampire you " George shook his head oblivious to the tension he was the source of " and you" he said pointing at Annie "I'm so happy for you see I never thought what with Owen. . .the priiick. . . "

"Yes yes I love you too and Owen was a prick" Annie said nodding her head letting George down on his bed looking around keen to get out of there.

"c'mon" Mitchell said gesturing to the door after tucking George into the bed.

"I was really only messing I want you guys to get together" George mumbled into the duvets Annie and Mitchell descended the stairs.

"Tea?"

"Tea!" he said with a smile.

Annie turned on the kettle and as she was arranging the cups cleared her throat and decided to get something off her chest she had noticed earlier.

"So Mitchell . . ."why wouldn't she look at him Mitchell wondered he'd feckin kill George if he got near him! "When George was telling us about Nina and erm the baby you seemed. . . "

How to put it? She thought

Ahh shite! He had forgotten how observant Annie could be.

"Unsurprised?" she said raising her eyebrows, monitoring his expression.

"Well ya see. . . I kinda noticed that Nina was starting to smell sorta more" he tried to explain

"You knew" she said with a face like thunder "you KNEW?!"She yelled

"Annie look I wasn't sure I've not been around a lot of people with a bun in the oven ya know for obvious reasons" he saw that this wasn't going to cut it "as well as I couldn't be sure, what with me clean"

"You never thought to tell George?" the cups started to rattle behind her "he was heartbroken FOR WEEKS!!"

"I told yeh Annie" he said with a shrug not noticing the cups "I couldn't be sure and I thought he'd go like this" his voice raising at the end of the sentence

"HOW COULD YOU!"Annie screamed

Things happened very fast then.

The cups exploded.

Shards of china flew everywhere.

One particularly sharp piece caught Annie on the back of her hand.

She gasped in pain.

She then realised she had felt pain.

She gasped again.

She looked down to her hand to see blood ooze out.

She was fascinated and wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Look Mitchell" she then had a moment of enlightenment and looked up in dread

"**Blood. . . . ."**


	7. Chapter 7

**_okay so this is probably the first emotional scene ive written and well yeah i may not be any good at them and i also think that i use silence far too much but hey!!! also i think many of you will not like it because its too 'twilight' but its how it happned in my head so reveiw and let me know!_**

**i do not own BH except, in my head, when im wrestling with my computer waiting for damn youtube to load!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_" because maybe youre going to be the one that saves me" **wonderwall - oasis**_

Annie looked into the now pitch black of Mitchell's eyes and screamed.

Somewhere deep beneath the waves of change and bloodlust, alarms bells began to ring in Mitchell's mind. Annie. Annie was screaming. He was going to hurt Annie. NO. He fought against it the primal urge to feed warring with his overwhelming need to protect Annie.

Annie was crouched on the ground with panic clutching her hand to her chest. Mitchell was looming over her, he paused.

"Run. RUN ANNIEE" he gasped and collapsed on the floor. She ran over to him forgetting completely the situation they were in, it was her first instinct to protect Mitchell.

"GO" he screamed. Annie could see he was worse; he had fangs and was spasaming on the floor. She struggled, her mind warring with her heart; eventually she came to her senses and popped out of the room.

Her back slid down the pink wall until she was sat on the floor, she looked at the front door and pressed her ear to it she hear Mitchell groaning and thrashing on the floor.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

Ten minutes later. . .

the old man crossing the street opposite spotted the girl crouched on the floor, maybe it was the alcohol in the system but he felt like doing a good deed, and decided to go over to her to check if she was okay.

"Y'all right love?"He said down to her. As he drew up to her he heard the crashing and shouting inside.

"Lovers tiff?" he said noting the tears felling from her beautiful face "don't worry darlin' he'll come 'round with a stunner like you"

"S'all my fault though" she sniffed

"Even if it is you'd be surprised how much our loved ones will forgive us for" the alcohol really had taken effect a sober voice in his mind said.

She attempted a watery smile.

"That's better love, besides it seems quieter in there" he nodded to the door as it began to open. He stepped back and helped the girl, who was struggling, to get up. Next he looked at the man in the doorway. Who to be honest looked like hell warmed up, what had she done to him?

The man threw him a confused look and took the girls hand examined it and used it to draw her in close to him as she sobbed.

"I'm-so-sorry-Mitchell" she said in between sobs and ducked into his chest.

"You've nothing to be sorry for" he said into her hair with an Irish accent. The Irish guy tried to pull the pretty girl inside

"Wait" she said she leaned over and wrapped a free arm around his neck and whispered "thank you . . . I hope you're right"

"Course I'm right he'd be an idiot to let you go" the man looked at the hands they had not let go of, smiled and walked on down the road.

* * *

"So you into older guys now?" he said trying to return to normal even though he didn't want to let go of her hand just yet.

"Always was. . ." she realised how that might sound and went on to what she really had to say.

"Mitchell I can't say how sorry I am I was so stupid! I never-"she exhaled

"Look there's nothing to feel sorry about I mean after all I've done to you. . ." he leant against the wall letting go of her hand closing his eyes at the headache.

She stood still glued to the spot "what have you done to me?"

"I made you lose probably your only chance, if I hadn't got staked then you would have gone through your door . . ." he closed his eyes and shook his head the guilt for the first time having a physical presence.

Annie walked over to him "you . . . you feel guilty for that?!" He couldn't even look at her!

"Mitchell listen to me" he still wouldn't look at her, she placed a hand either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand? I probably wouldn't have gone through it anyway" he raised his eyebrows "why would I Mitchell? I've got what I wasted my entire life searching for my very own family you and George you make me feel safe and happy besides it wasn't your fault you got staked" she shook her head "I c ant believe you feel guilty over that. It's ridiculous"

"Hey I'm not the one who felt guilty cos' she can bleed" he said defensively

"How are you? I can't believe I was that stupid" Annie let one hand fall from his face.

"Annie," he said catching her hand in his own and pushing his face into her hand "you didn't even know you could bleed! You cannot blame yourself for this" he pointed at himself "I'm a vampire and sometimes accidents happen" he looked deep into her eyes willing her to understand.

"But you controlled yourself? I mean how? . . ." she said up to him wondrously

"I don't know I . . . I couldn't let myself . . . hurt you" he said uncomfortably, Annie's cool hand the perfect cure to the headache.

"But even if you did bite me Mitchell I mean what harm could it do I mean. . . I'm already -" she said before she was interrupted

"No. No Annie, god only knows what could happen" he looked revolted at the idea. "Right ill go off to bed."

* * *

Mitchell paced up and down his room. Annie, god she had no idea how tempting that idea was the smell of her when she blew up that cup . . . sweet Jesus. It was like nothing he had experienced before the smell of it had saturated the room in minutes maybe it was because he was extra sensitive to it because f the lack of blood in his system but Mitchell suspected it was more than that. He stopped and put his hand to his face, his skin still held some of the cool, tingling sensation he felt when she touched him. He sighed and began to pace again. . .

* * *

Annie was curled up in her chair her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. God she felt like such an idiot I mean the look on his face when she had the idea, disgusted. It was only afterwards she realized that from the stories she had heard vampires liked to bite when they were doing it. The blood rushed to her cheeks again looking back. How that must have sounded to Mitchell, arrgh! She hadn't meant that though if she was honest with herself she wouldn't really mind. . . NO ANNIE god she had to stop thinking that way about Mitchell. . .

* * *

_**hello again , only me so while i was giving out about you tube i must remember to thank xHybridBeautyx who has an aewsome mash up of annie/mitchell moments to the song halo by beyonce makes me happy and makes me write!! if you're out there merci beaucoup!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"i need every waking hour with you and my friends, they are so beautiful " **friends- band of skulls**

"Guess who the newest hospital employee is?!" Mitchell burst in the door, still in his scrubs, from his night shift.

"no frickin' way!!!" Annie squealed abandoned the cup of tea and threw her arms around Mitchell.

"whoa you're gonna crease your new uniform" he said with a smile anticipating the reaction as he pulled the pale turquoise scrubs out of the bag "tah-dah!"

* * *

George could hear the screams from upstairs and was half afraid to go downstairs, god only knew what those two were up to. Although they seemed to have cooled off since the night he had found out about Nina two weeks ago. He wondered what he had said because that night had seemed like a pink elephant in the room, all the time.

He nudged Nina next to him and asked "should I go down?"

"Hmmm?" Nina mumbled.

"Can't you hear the cat being tortured downstairs?" he asked sarcastically covering the fact that he loved to see her in the mornings, she was so beautiful.

"Shut up! I think Annie may have got the job" she said hearing the laughs downstairs

"Ahh that'll be it!" George smiled he was happy for Annie she deserved some happiness like all he had in his life right now, except the worry about the upcoming full moon. He decided to go downstairs to congratulate her.

"Come on lazy lump!" he said and pulled Nina out of the bed.

* * *

"So do you have like, smoke breaks and stuff?!" Annie asked looking like a child on the first day of school leaning intently towards Mitchell.

He laughed "you don't even smoke Annie!" he said then spotted George and Nina coming down the stairs hand in hand "look" he said drawing Annie eyes towards them

Annie ran over and enveloped them in a hug

"Congrats Annie" George said smiling at Mitchell over Annie's shoulder

"Thank you" she said as she released them beaming

"I would ask if you are excited but the answer seems fairly obvious" Nina chuckled

Annie blushed embarrassed. Mitchell saw and came to the rescue.

"Nice to see you round the place in the morning preggo" Mitchell teased but with a sincere smile on his face.

"Mitchell!" Annie and George said but Nina just placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at Mitchell.

"Aww look at you with your mommy face on" Annie exclaimed noticing how Nina was glowing with a proud smile on her face, rubbing her hand in small circles on her swollen stomach.

Annie thought her tiny, little pot belly was the cutest thing she had ever seen it sent a pang of maternal longing through her. She quashed the hope springing through her, she was lucky to have all that she had never mind a child.

George watched Annie straighten herself up and wipe the look of longing off her face and turn to everyone and ask. "Tea?" with a grin

"Oh yes god forbid we not have tea to celebrate!" Mitchell smiled at her. She casually smacked him across the back of his head as she passed him on the way to the kettle.

George leant over and whispered into Nina's ear, she nodded. They both sat down and waited for Annie to re-appear with the tea tray, toast and all.

"We want to ask you two something" George started

They looked at him seriously, worried that something was wrong.

"Would you like to be the godparents of the baby?" Nina finished

Annie screamed and launched herself over the table to hug Nina. Mitchell on the other hand burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" George asked "don't you want to do it?"

"Of course I want to!!" He said to the relief of everyone in the room "I just can't believe this kid is gonna have a werewolf as a dad, ghost as a godmother and a vampire as a godfather" he burst out laughing; even George admitted it was pretty funny.

* * *

It was Monday morning; Annie was in her room with a mirror peering at herself. She sighed and bent over to take off her UGG boots; she placed them on her chair and breathed a sigh of relief when they stayed there. She carried on until she was left in her underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror she barely recognised her body it had been so long since she had seen it. She smiled and twirled in front of the mirror.

* * *

Mitchell was wrecked as he stumbled downstairs; he still really wasn't sleeping well. He got downstairs and remembered Annie. He went over to the kettle it was cold god what was she at? It wasn't like she was asleep.

He huffed and puffed going up the stairs getting himself more and more angry until finally he burst through Annie's door.

He was rendered speechless with the sight that awaited him. Annie was in her underwear her slim body almost naked twirling around in circles her arms thrown up to the sky, dancing to music that wasn't there. She was grinning ear to ear . . . until she saw Mitchell and froze.

She would have laughed at his expression if it hadn't been directed at her. His eyes were wide and his jaw had literally dropped, funny that was she had always thought that was just an expression.

She brought up her hands to cover her body and gasped. Mitchell was jolted into action and turned his back to her. God she was sexy . . . no Mitchell stop that it's Annie you're not allowed to think about her like that.

"Erm. I. . I'll just wait. . downstairs" he heard Annie shuffle with clothes as he practically ran down stairs.

The drive to work was going to be fun Annie thought as she scrambled into the scrubs.

* * *

_**okay im switching the heavey notes for the bottom i know what youre thinking , that i have no social life (you wouldnt be far wrong!) but im nearing the end and i really want you guys with me at the end!! so i'll be picking up the pace a bit! oh and i have a question for you lovely people!**_

_**Firstly, i am I.T retarded and have only now found the 'stats' page and am wondering if anyone can tell me the difference between hits and visitors?**_

_**terapsina- may i mention how much i love questions?! but i cant answer yours unfortunatly . . .**_

**yet. . .**

_*wink wink!*_


	9. Chapter 9

_**okay so i know i have peple reading this from england and i hope this isnt offensive to you it is in no way supposed to be, i have lived in england for a couple of years and loved it but i had to put myself in a persons shoes at the time in ireland so i hope you can veiw it objectivly as this is not my veiw its how i imagine mitchells might be. anyway R&R and I love to hear questions!! i will answer them im studying history at the moment so this is revision yeah . . . i didnt even convince myself then . . **_

_**the little stars mean they have ANs attached at the bottom.**_

**_i do not own being human, except in my head, when im looking at a 24hr clock GOD I HATE THEM!!_**

CHAPTER NINE

"_**These changes ain't changing me The gold-hearted boy I used to be" **__**all these things that I have done - the killers**_

It was an early Thursday morning when Mitchell woke up unusually early. It was an unusual morning he felt wide awake but wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet he lay there just thinking . . .

Annie had been working with him for just over a month now. Not much had changed between them except they seemed to have lots of in-jokes, possibly because they worked together. If Mitchell was honest he loved working with her and knew she felt the same. She was so happy all the time it was actually kind of hard to find her not smiling.

Things were like that in the house nowadays the full moon had gone without hitch for Nina so it looked good for the kiddo to be completely human, despite the family it was being brought into.

He had tried to explain this to Nina that maybe he wasn't an ideal candidate for godfather because of the whole bloodsucking monster thing and also the fact that he couldn't set foot in a church but she was having none of it they weren't baptizing the kid just getting a will drawn up and in her opinion he tried harder to be good and struggled at it more than any 'normal' person so she thought he would be a good influence. Mitchell snickered at that every time he thought of that, he'd never been a good influence even when he'd been alive and had no intention of starting now

Mitchell found that although he struggled daily with his demons his life was better than it had ever been since he was changed. But Mitchell knew that the longer he resisted the harder it would be. The worse it would be. The thought brought him down to earth from his natural high.

He heard a knock on the door and smiled, one of his favorite things about the way his life had turned was Annie's morning routine of waking him up with a cup of tea, he wondered if she got bored not being able to sleep he must ask her. She popped her head around the door and smiled.

She loved the way Mitchell looked in the morning, completely dopey. He looked slightly more awake than usual though he must have been awake already which was unusual. On most mornings his hair was thrown all over his face and he was snoring gently and quietly as opposed to this morning he had his body propped up against cushions in the bed.

"Hey" she whispered offering him the cup careful not to wake George and Nina.

"Hey" he said in a groggy moan, smiling and not bothering to lower his voice. "What do you do when we sleep Annie?"He asked

Very awkward question. The nights were the worst for Annie sometimes she read, sometimes she cleaned, but most times she sat alone on her chair with a cup of tea she couldn't drink. Hoping that someone would wake up, just to break up the night, her favourite time was boiling the kettle in anticipation of seeing Mitchell and going to work.

"Bit of this, bit of that" she smiled and looked into the cup of tea she was holding and an idea sprang to mind to get her out of this terrible situation, the last thing she wanted was pity from Mitchell.

"Watch this!" she looked him in the eye and raised the cup ceremoniously to her lips, sipped and . . . . swallowed!

"OH MY GOD!!" Mitchell roared completely forgetting the face full of loneliness_, _and the house full of sleeping people, he had seen earlier, as was the desired effect.

"Were going out and gettin' totally hammered tonight" he said his eyes lit up.

"I can't drink that much Mitchell" she smiled

"Shots it is then!!"He beamed

"hah ha hah god is that really the first thing you think of?!" she laughed at the delighted face he had on, completely forgetting her previous feelings of loneliness as she always did when she was with Mitchell. "So it is true what they say about Irish guys?"

"What that were a nation of Alco's?" she nodded in reponse "completely!! You should go to Dublin on paddy's day or new years or Christmas or really any Friday night, drinking capitol of the world " he smiled and jumped out of the bed looking for clean clothes

"You seem proud" she laughed as she lay back on the bed

"Why shouldn't I be? Everyone loves going to Ireland, mad craic*" he smiled

She liked the way when he talked about Ireland his accent became more pronounced "do you miss it?" she asked

"No not really, it's been a long time since it was home for me" he smiled "I miss the language though"

"I didn't know there was an Irish language" she said surprised, she had never thought of Mitchell as cultured, with a load of languages under his belt.

"Yeah that's cos' none speaks it anymore" he said with a small, sad smile

"Speak it, I want to hear it now" she said eager to hear this language

"Like what?" Mitchell asked he hated when people said 'say some'

"Like a phrase" she smiled even more intrigued by his reluctance.

"Tir gan teanga, tir gan anaim. An bhfuil tu sasta anois?*" he said leaving for the shower.

Annie lay back on Mitchells bed, she knew that she would eventually have to get up for work but for the first time since she started she wanted to skive off, she had discovered a side of one of her best friends she never knew was there.

The words Mitchell had said_,_ although she had no idea what they meant, she knew they meant something to him. The sounds themselves were beautiful they flowed from his perfect mouth so easily, it sounded like what Annie had always thought magic words would sound like. She sighed and got off the bed and was really considering skiving off she really wanted to question him about this when the man himself interrupted her thoughts.

He saw the look on her face and knew her well enough to know what it meant, he sighed. "Alright I'll tell you allin the car on the way over"

IN THE CAR. . . 

"So what do ya want to know?" he asked starting the car.

"Where did you learn the language?" she asked eager to know everything.

"My mother taught me but we weren't allowed to speak it in school I got a right hiding one time for speaking it*" he said wincing at the memory which hadn't faded despite the fact it was more than 100 years ago.

"Why weren't you allowed to speak it? It's so pretty" she smiled confusedly

"What do ye learn in school nowadays?? Ireland was part of the British empire my dad was an employee of Dublin castle* so I was sent to a protestant school" he shrugged his eyes glued to the road. God Annie really knew how to ask the wrong questions.

"What do you mean the British empire" she said using the same sarcastic tone he had used whilst putting her defenses up

He smiled at her knowing she would have reacted like this. "look Annie I was there I was one of the 'oppressed' that kids read about in history books today but you can't blame anyone for what was done in history" he tried to loosen his hands from the steering wheel "it is none's fault, not now"

"I'm sorry Mitchell" Annie said knowing how hard this conversation was for him. She could see the planes of his face tighten despite the wraparound sunglasses.

"Don't apologize Annie you can ask me anything ill tell ya more at lunch ya?" he said with a smile as they pulled up outside the hospital. They left the car and went in the doors of the hospital. Annie wished not for the first time that she worked alongside Mitchell all day

* * *

_**So I know big authors notes suck but theres a lot of refrences to irish stuff in this chapter so I think you guys need one:**_

_***Craic = fun only . . . more kind of! It dosent really have a direct translation its commonly used in Ireland today one of the few irish word that are (its pronounced 'crack' only with a prolonged 'a' sound)**_

_***"Tir gan teanga, tir gan anaim." this is a quote from Padraig Pearse who was a republican leader (long story, wiki it!) it is in irish and it directly translates to "a country without a language is a country without a soul". The next bit "An bhfuil tu sasta anois?" means are you happy now.**_

_***While Ireland was under English rule gaelic was not allowed to be spoken. It would have been taught and spoken in catholic schools but forbidden in English schools.**_

_***Dublin castle= this was the administrative seat of government in Ireland. As Ireland was ruled by Westminster when Mitchell would have lived in Ireland it was not a parliament more like offices where they sorted out tax and stuff rather than passed laws.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**For Siobhan!!**_

CHAPTER TEN

"_**When comfort and warmth can't be found I still reach for you" **__**guiding light - muse**_

Mitchell sat down in the canteen with the tray of food he looked around. He spotted Annie at the far entrance and waved and smiled.

Opposite to him he saw three middle aged nurses go into a huddle. He wondered what that was all about; he stretched his hearing tuning out the din of the cafeteria.

"See I told you Nora, they're defiantly an item" he heard one say.

"But he said they weren't Jackie" said Nora

"You went and asked him?"Asked Jackie

"Of course" said Nora

"Ha-ha haah any chance she gets to get near him" said the third.

"Hey, like you wouldn't! Heh hee" they all collapsed into giggles, as did Mitchell. Annie sat opposite gave him a confused look. He raised one finger at her and focused again on their conversation.

"They make a lovely couple even if it is a shame he's off the market so to speak"

"I'm telling you they aren't a couple"

"I heard they live together"

"Engaged I hear"

"No just roommates he said"

"Either way poor old Adam doesn't stand a chance"

"Like he would even without 'tall dark and handsome' for competition"

"Very true Annie's a lovely girl as well as being gorgeous rare combination"

Mitchell turned back to Annie reluctant to hear the rest of the conversation. He turned to Annie with a smile "you do realise that we've set this place alight with rumours, here I got you tea" he said with a big smile pushing the tea towards her, Prompting another explosion of gossip.

"Yeah the amount of people that have asked me about you" she giggled "international man of mystery! Mostly women too" she winked at him.

"Shut up" he said

"Oh my god you're actually blushing" she squealed "aaawwwww that's so cute"

Mitchell decided to take the offence "so have you met Adam from reception, yet" he said with a gleam in his eye

"No not yet. Why?" she looked at him

"A bit dim Adam" he said shrugging "harmless though, personally I mean it's none of my business"

"What's none of your business" Annie leant forward keen to hear the Goss.

"Well I heard he had 'a thing' for teenagers "he saw Annie's face and thought maybe he had gone too far, why was he doing it anyway? "Over age of course but yeah younger women" he said with a nod deciding to change the subject.

"we still on for tonight?" he said with a smile he was really excited about this now and deciding that he wasn't going to analyze himself just yet.

"Yeah defiantly, so what's new what's everyone drinking nowadays? What's the coolest new thing?" this was one of his favourite things about Annie, her enthusiasm for even the smallest things.

"I'm over one hundred and eighteen years old and you want me to tell you 'what's new' have to admit that's a bit ironic!"

"Well Mitchell you may be older but you do have a better social life" she said matter-of-factly wrapping her hands around the mug.

"Aren't you gonna drink it?" he asked he had noticed she actually drank tea nowadays it was nice to see.

She blushed, looked down and mumbled a normal person wouldn't have heard but Mitchell wasn't a normal person "saving myself . . . for later"

He laughed "looking forward to it?"

"Yeah can we go home first to get changed" Annie asked

"Sure sure fine we'd better go lunchtime is over" he said starting to get up.

"Okay" Annie said wondering why Mitchell was in such a hurry to get back to work usually he spent most of the time on fag breaks. She then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to look up at a guy she thought she recognised he had brown hair and pale blue eyes.

He was an average looking person he didn't really have a 'look' the way some men did he was just normal, no Annie she told herself. She had to stop comparing men to Mitchell; it was completely unfair looks wise anyway he had the whole tall dark and mysterious and then that smile that made her unconsciously made her smile back. But even without that he could always make her smile maybe it was-

"AHerm!" Adam coughed the second time to get her attention. She had a weird dreamy smile on her face and seemed shocked to see him standing there, not a good start he wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans. God god god.

"hi. My names Adam" why did she seem shocked at that? And what was with the look with the Irish cleaner guy behind her, standing too close for his liking. No Adam, just do it Nora had said!

"I was wondering if maybe if you'd like to go out with me tonight, Annie?" it came out very strange to his ears and very fast. Oh lord the look on her face she looked scared she took a step backwards and tripped over the Irish guy who was looking downright pissed and so had taken a step forwards.

Adam watched as Annie fell he caught the look of surprise and weirdly enough terror on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_yeah ill chat to you at the bottom!_**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"_**Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest nights you're the only one that I want"**__**halo- beyonce**_

He also saw with surreal speed the guy throw his arms around her and catch her before she fell. He pulled her up and turned her to face him looking with what Adam thought was unnecessary concern he also noted how he kept holding onto her waist.

"Annie, Annie look at me, look at me!"He was worried about the distance in her eyes and put a hand on her cheek he shivered at the memories that must be filling her head.

The stairs, the terrible feeling of falling endlessly, Owens face , Owens laugh, Owens eyes, a million memories of the man she thought she had loved, the man who killed her ,betrayed her she had loved him.

No,

Mitchell.

Mitchell was speaking to her.

All she could see were his dark brown eyes so different from Owens. Mitchell would save her, he would never hurt her. She tried to focus on him.

He let out a breath he didn't even know was holding in as he saw Annie's brown eyes focus on him. She was back not remembering what that prick Owen had done to her. Which meant she wasn't about to go poltergeist in the hospital at least.

"Y'allright love" he asked no answer though "okay? Hmm?"

She nodded "okay" she whispered

She wasn't fit to be around normal people just yet- oh shite that ejit Adam was still here.

"Annie gets . . . errrm . . . panic attacks" Mitchell said relieved to find a plausible excuse "yeah and she won't be going out with you. Ever"

Mitchell tucked Annie under his arm and went outside to his favourite smoking spot on the roof. He sat Annie down on one of the old chimney pots and watched as she huddled into herself staring down at her now ugg clad feet. He hated seeing her like that just because of the memory of that prick. He couldn't help it he tried comfort her the only way he knew how.

Annie felt the arms around her and leaned in towards him. She loved the way Mitchell touched her not in a romantic way but simple things like a kiss on the forehead or a hug or just touching the small of her back as he leant past her to get something. It made her feel alive.

He felt her lean in towards him her wild curls tucked in under his chin. These were the moments he loved with Annie the simple cuddles that although he would never admit it made him feel complete. That was the thing with Annie she never shied away from him despite the fact that he did run a little cooler than a normal person. But then again so did she. Ultimately they were both dead people, nobody else really got that especially that amadán* Adam .

Mitchell sighed why had he wanted to kill that idiot Adam? I mean he had introduced Annie and Gilbert he had wanted them to . . . yano. The idea of it now disgusted him that he would have had his arms around Annie. His hands on her. Mitchell gritted his teeth.

Annie felt Mitchell tense up and his arms tighten around her she felt she needed to explain that she wasn't a threat needed to be restrained.

"It's okay Mitchell I'm fine now" she said lifting her head from under his, looking into his eyes "see brown not purple!" she attempted a grin

Seeing Annie try to smile near broke his heart "yeah" it was true her eyes were back to chocolate brown not the purple he had seen at the funeral parlour, what bothered him wasn't the colour of her eyes but the moisture in them.

"S'okay Annie, it's me. You're allowed to cry" he said looking at her, hating Owen.

"No" she said forcefully "I don't want to cry because of him and what he did to me. It's humiliating enough" she shook her head in disgust

"Don't tell me you feel ashamed of him killing you?" he asked incredulously

"No I'm ashamed that I was in love with him without even really knowing him" she shook her head again trying to rid herself of the burning humiliation "I don't want to talk about it. I just need to calm down."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Annie broke it.

"Tell me about your family Mitchell" Annie tried to make it sound casual but she was dying to know more about him after what he had said in the car.

"What do you want to know?" he sighed; he should have known this would come up again.

"Your mum, what was she like?"Annie asked

"She was beautiful" he sighed "it got her into a lot of trouble. She had long black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Erm . . . She was from the west of Ireland where none spoke English or paid any heed of it and the people were wild and so was the countryside it's called Connemara"

Annie snuggled into Mitchell and waited to be told the story just like her mum used to do when she had a nightmare. It sounded like Mitchell's mum was where he got his looks from. She was dying to hear more.

"How did she meet your dad?" Annie asked

"He came down inspecting a landlord's property or something and he saw her at a well. He decided he wanted her and he got her"

Annie could fell Mitchell tensing up while talking about his father "why?" she asked

"Well it came down to money really. Like most people she was poor, in the extreme. So her family pressured her to marry him so she did, they needed the money so did she. She wanted to see the big city to get out of a rural backwater, talk about a cliché. In return my father worshipped the ground she walked on, for a while"

Annie felt a bit ashamed that she was pushing him but he obviously needed to talk so she did "For a while?" she asked

"Yeah well you've got to understand that back then the English looked down on the Irish like they were peasants, savage. And the Irish thought the English were thief's, murderers. It was them versus us." Mitchell sighed "my mother crossed the line and not for love, for experience her people saw it as the ultimate betrayal. And of course everyone on my father's side could tell she was Irish her accent and the fact that she wasn't even fluent in English. At first they supported each other them against the world kind of thing they fell in love, sort of. Then I came along"

Annie looked at him then. He couldn't meet her gaze. She caught him by the chin and forced him to look at her "tell me"

Only Annie could do that, with two words make him want to spill his most inner secrets. Of all the things Mitchell had done over his very long life he felt most guilty for what he was about to tell Annie.

"my father wanted me to never know about my mother's roots, she wanted me to be raised with it all, my heritage she called it" he shook his head "it drove them apart she was too stubborn and protective of me so my father did what a lot of men back then did. He hit her"

Annie gasped and turned to look at him "it wasn't your fault Mitchell, it was his fault" Annie looked at him fiercely hating the man who had inflicted scars on Mitchell that hadn't faded despite the hundred years between the boy he had been then to the man he was now.

"They had a huge fight when I was sixteen over home rule* and the fact that she had joined practically every anti-English community going and he threw her out. She was too proud to go back to him so the only time I saw her was at the Gaelic revival* meetings I sneaked out to"

"You never saw her again?" Annie whispered

"I joined the 16th division* to keep the two of them happy. She waved me off to war" he looked out into the distance "then I was changed so I could never go back I was just one of the names on the war memorial"

Annie stood up and took both his hands in hers and forced him to stand up too. He looked confused at her but complied. She wrapped her arms around him so tight he found it hard to breathe. He laughed into her hair and wrapped his arms round her too hugging her tight and lifting her up off the ground and shaking her until she squealed.

"Thank you" she said seriously and took his hand "c'mon were late" she said with a smile "we don't want to make up the time this evening if we want to get hammered as you say!"

* * *

Ivan watched as Mitchell left the hospital walking very close to a pretty brunette. He watched them get into the car and leave; he stubbed his cigarette off the wall and decided on his course of action. He hadn't seen Mitchell up close but by the looks of the brunette he wasn't feeding. A smile formed on his face, he loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

**_Oooohh sinister ending . . . . anywho . . ._**

**_*amadán – means idiot in irish; very condescending!_**

**_*home rule – god VERY long story ;basically the irish were promised to be granted some control of their own country but world war two broke out so irish men were asked to join the army in return for after the war home rule would be granted; it wasn't but well that's an EXTREEMLY long story!_**

**_* gaelic revival – just wiki it !_**

**_* the 16th division – a section of the british army that was primarily irish they faught in somme which is where I THINK Mitchell was turned?_**

**_yes dragon77 jelousy does strange things to you even if you are as awesome as Mitchell! And hot . . . yum!_**

**_Such great instincts chaimera ! I was going to do that but well I didn't want to clear up that mess!!!_**

**_ONCE YOUVE FINISHED CHECK OUT WITHDRAWL BY JENIHH AND REVEIW TO JOIN MY CAMPAIGN TO GET HER TO CARRY ON THE STORY. IT IS AWESOME!! _**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_"**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours" I'm yours – Jason Mraz**_

Annie tugged down the top and pulled a face as she looked in the mirror. "Are you sure Nina?"Annie frowned "isn't it a bit . . . much?" she looked at what she had spent her entire wages she had earned so far on.

"No Annie you look gorgeous he won't know what hit him!" Nina watched as Annie tried not to look pleased at the thought "Urgh, you're so thin!!" she said placing a hand on her pot belly, she wasn't fitting into her normal clothes anymore.

"Whatever, you've got a baby!" Annie smiled at her.

"Come here I'll do your hair!" Nina said sitting Annie down again

* * *

Mitchell paced up and down the floor again shoving his hand into the box of Cheerio's and tipping some into his mouth. God all she had to do was shower what was taking her so fucking long? He sighed and then heard footsteps as Nina thundered down the stairs.

"What's up preggo?" he asked Nina smiled and didn't reply.

She did nothing but beckon for him to come out of the kitchen and stand in the hall, which he did. He followed her gaze up the stairs and his jaw dropped.

Annie was descending the stairs carefully in the high heeled, thigh high, deep purple boots. Mitchell let his eyes roam up her body.

She had on dark jeans tucked into the boots which fitted like a glove. Her top was what Mitchell would have called a bodice in previous years he remembered ripping many off and he had no doubt he would do the same to Annie if he had the chance. The top perfectly sculpted her tiny waist and full breasts which his eyes lingered over for a while. It had sheer chiffon lilac sleeves which left her neck and collarbone open to his inspection, Mitchell couldn't help but fantasise about trailing kisses down the soft milk chocolate expanse of skin.

He gulped and tried to focus on Annie's face which didn't help. She had pulled back her hair and tied it back with a purple hair band and pinned it up with soft, loose wrinklet's falling around her face it only served to emphasise her wide beautiful eyes.

Annie felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he saw Mitchell's eyes look her up and down. At first she had been nervous it was the first time she had worn different clothes since she had died but she was right to trust Nina to pick them out Annie felt as comfortable in these clothes as her ugg's even if it was very different.

The heat spread to her cheeks again as Mitchell paused for quite a long time south of her face it still hadn't faded when he finally met her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his eyes they were full of wonder and what she could only call lust. His jaw had dropped and inside she could see the mess of half chewed cheerio's.

* * *

Nina watched the two of them trying to hide her amusement at the expression on Mitchell face she knew Mitchell was a suave guy with the ladies but despite that and underneath his mysterious, dark and brooding demeanour he was still a man. Meaning he was sometimes completely oblivious to what was right in front of him. Nina hoped that tonight, and the outfit she had picked out, would finally be the last push, she had thought while picking it out.

* * *

"You . . . aherm" Mitchell tried to keep the tone of his voice even "you – you're . . . beautiful"

"Thank you" Annie whispered.

"Ahem" Nina said breaking the sexual tension

"Yeah, yeah" Mitchell said looking as though he was waking up from a deep slumber "we should be going I suppose"

Annie grabbed her new coat from the chair, swung it around and reached up to put it on.

Mitchell gasped as he caught a look at the russet skin of her flat stomach. That was too much he was bad enough as it was.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER . . .

Adam watched from across the bar as Annie and the guy he now knew was called Mitchell stumbled, laughing off the dance floor. He noticed the clothes she was wearing and gulped. Everyone had been right she was way outta his league, he saw the way men's eyes followed her but he also saw that she had eyes for only one man, the one who was paying for their shots of tequila. Even a blind man could see they were in love, and that she trusted him completely. He watched them bite into the lemon and down the shot and then laughed as Annie sprayed hers across the room with a look on her beautiful face that told him she had defiantly not tried tequila before. He sighed and although he could have easily been bitter about it Adam decided to laugh with Mitchell and not bear him any enmity, all's fair in love and war.

Adam didn't notice he wasn't the only one in the nightclub watching the curly-haired couple, he passed the polished looking man and the wild haired woman without even looking at them, and their eyes were wholly focussed on the couple.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER . . .

Mitchell and Annie were at a stage of drunkenness where they no longer knew they were drunk.

"No Annie s'okay" Mitchell slurred struggling to put the key in the door "I can do it m'gonna win the bet!"

"Jus pu'meh down m'chell" Annie garbled from up on his back "I g'can I cen get it open, s'ma house!!"

"Yeh buh wear gonna be livin here fer a long time, me and youh a'cos youh turn'd down yher door" Mitchell reasoned very logically for an intoxicated vampire.

"I no, I no . . ." Annie mumbled into his neck.

Mitchell was not too far gone to feel Annie sweet, warm, alcohol laden breath brush down his neck. He jumped forward and by some miracle got the key into the door.

"tol' yah tol' yah!!" he said setting Annie down on the linoleum floor and stumbling towards the stairs, take two steps at high speed then fall flat on his back onto the floor. Annie burst out laughing and so did Mitchell.

"I think the couch tonight Mitchell" Annie said between giggles, leaning against the wall for support.

"Ummm" was all he could reply before crawling on his hands and knees towards the couch while Annie burst out laughing at him. Mitchell got to the couch and executed some kind of roll and found himself comfortable on the couch.

Annie was leant up against the wall eying up the stairs and wondering how she was gonna get to her chair and yawning when Mitchell called over to her.

"c'mere" he said "try and sleep"

The alcohol in Annie's system was in high enough concentration that she had no qualms about trying to sleep, on a couch, with Mitchell. So she staggered over and cuddled in beside him. It seemed the most natural thing in the world for them to wrap their arms around each other, they seemed to fit.

So Annie, with her head on Mitchell's chest, fell asleep for the first time since she had died.

* * *

_**Another awww moment there indie skies!!**_

_**Okay down to business! I was amazed at the reaction the last chapter got (you people are awesome!) but I have a bit of a dilema! there is one plot here that I am working on and have almost finished in about 16 chapters im guessing, but there are still some loose ends to pick up and I dont know to carry on or write a sequel?! which is where you beautiful readers come in!! so vote and give me your opinion as to why . . **_

**_your wish is my command!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**bear in mind I wrote this the day after paddy's day with the mother of all hangovers  
**_

_**CHAPTER13**_

"_**I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms" **__**snow patrol & Martha Wainwright – set fire to the third bar**_

Mitchell sighed, he tried to snuggle in closer to whatever it was that was so soft and squishy beneath him, and beside him. Wait, that was odd, there shouldn't be someone beside him. . .

The consequences of what waking up next to someone usually meant for Mitchell tore through his head, hundreds of beautiful but fuzzy faces, writhing in pleasure then in pain tore through his head. Oh no, no he had thought he was doing so well. Shite Mitchell! Now for the worst part he had to open his eyes and look at the beautiful girl, look at the girl usually covered in blood and suffer the flashbacks. If she had screamed, or even worse if she hadn't noticed till too late. Mitchell felt the tears gather god no matter how hard he tried it always came back to the fact that he was a monster. Be a man Mitchell. Open your eyes. . .

He opened one eye and looked down.

Brown curls, everywhere.

Annie.

He sighed in relief the night came rushing back to him along with the hangover. He stifled a moan at the pounding in his head and then it came to him that he wasn't the only one ASLEEP on the couch. Mitchell let the smile spread across his face and lay back ignoring the hangover and wondering what else exactly Annie was capable of . . .

* * *

Annie felt strange. Why did she feel . . . sleepy . . . and hung over. Urrgh, yes hung over in the extreme. Slowly sensations came back to her. The feel of a shirt button under her fingers. The weight of a hand on her hip, big hands, masculine hands, familiar hands.

"Mitchell" she sighed

The night before came rushing back to her, the look on Mitchell's face when he saw her, the pounding baseline in the club moving her insides, the seemingly endless line of shots on the bar, the burning of the alcohol down her throat, the laughing with Mitchell, the dancing with Mitchell, the looks of envy from random bystanders because she was with Mitchell, the walk/piggyback ride home, the falling asleep. Now that was weird. She felt the headache pounding in her head. Ooh god, she would never drink again, ever.

* * *

Mitchell had held his breath when she had sighed his name. Now was that good or bad? Sure his memory wasn't exactly crystal clear but he would have remembered bedding _Annie. _Besides they were fully clothed.

He felt rather than heard her groaning. He couldn't help but chuckle. He watched as she tried to raise her head but resisted half way through as he guessed the room was probably spinning.

"Did you really make me drink sambouka?" she asked in a hoarse voice, making him chuckle in response again.

"Jesus Christ Mitchell, what were you thinking?" Annie asked after clearing her throat.

"What was I thinking?" Mitchell asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, you're a bad influence, peer pressure and all that" she said snuggling into his chest again, he was warm; it seemed alcohol did wonders for the 'withdrawal effects'

"Annie we're not sixteen you can't use peer pressure as an excuse for getting hammered" Mitchell sighed

"Whatever" she mumbled into his chest.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER . . . 

Nina and George sneaked across the landing and cautiously peeked through Mitchell's bedroom door. Nina's face fell with disappointment when she saw it was empty. She gestured at George to check Annie's room. He came back and shook his head. They then looked confused at each other and went downstairs. George headed straight to the kettle but Nina noticed the brown curls hanging off the leather couch and whispered for him to get over here. The two of them stood for a couple of minutes looking at their two best friends.

Mitchell was asleep on the inside of the couch with Annie's head on his chest, tucked in under his chin. He had his arms circled around her one resting on her hip the other on her thigh of the leg that was draped across him, effectively and possessively holding her to him so she was nowhere near the edge. Annie had one hand trapped underneath him and one holding possessively on his chest. They looked beautiful, as though they were made for each other.

Nina looked at George who was edging his way behind the couch, wondering what he was up to. Then he lowered his head as low as he dared to his best friends ears, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WAS IT A GOOD NIGHT THEN?" he bellowed then giggled as Mitchell sat up so fast he knocked Annie off the couch and tried to apologise to her as she lay groaning on the floor.

"Nina get that fucking ejit out of here before your child is fatherless" Mitchell snarled as one hand rubbed his temples.

Nina couldn't formulate a reply she was practically in the same position as Annie doubled over with laughter at the expression on their faces. Mitchell looked as though he was ready to die, again she corrected herself. He helped Annie up onto the couch and they sat side by side, mumbling about dying the second time being more painful than the first. She smiled her plan may not have worked yet but she could see signs that made her hopeful. She walked in towards the kitchen with a hand on her tummy; it looked like the newest member of their strange little family approved of her matchmaking.

Annie turned to Mitchell "I think I'm gonna be sick, not now though later" she said with a determined face, nodding and leaning into Mitchell's shoulder.

He looked at her with a questioning face "all right?!" he said with a tone of uncertainty and questioning.

"mmh-hhhmm" she nodded leaning back further willing the room to stop spinning until she could eventually get up and make a cup of tea.

Mitchell was quiet for a while and looked into space contemplating what exactly he was going to do about the fact that he was fairly sure he was going to die again. He remembered the night before and smiled Annie's face when she had sprayed tequila across the bar, which made him wish he had a camera. He clambered unsteadily to his feet and stood still and upright for an entire minute, earning a round of applause from Annie. Mitchell took unsteady steps towards the stairs and made it up the first one and paused for a minute to let his head stop spinning. But he did feel a bit better when he let out a booming laugh when Annie flew past him at top speed with a hand clamped over her mouth heading for the bathroom no doubt.

* * *

Mitchell ran down the stairs heading out the door grabbing his jacket as he left the house.

"M'goin out" he said to Nina and George as he passed them feeling very pleased with his brainwave in the shower. As he heard Annie groaning, opposite him in her room.

* * *

Mitchell swung the bag as he left the shop, smiling. God last night had been worth the hangover, images fleshed through his mind, Annie's body winding and grinding against his her cool body such a contrast to the hot club. Mitchell was disturbed from his less than innocent memories by a scent he recognised, oh shite . . .

"Ivan, Daisy" Mitchell said "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mitchell, Mitchell why do you insult my intelligence by feigning ignorance" Ivan asked in his smooth and deadly tone whereas daisy went straight up to him and sniffed. As if she needed to, he lived with George his scent was all over him to other sensitive vampire noses.

"TRAITOR!" she screamed "Herrick is dead because of you! you should have stopped the dog. You've turned against your own kind, Mitchell and there are consequences" she looked livid.

"Are ye calling the shots now yeah?"He asked trying to distract them.

"Yes Mitchell, we are indeed" he said as two new recruits slammed him against a wall in the far end of an alley "we call the shots and more importantly we decide the _consequences_"

hello everyone !! sinister ending i know but i did throw in a few of them indie skies moments!! okay guy I'd ppreciate the feedback because im having trouble with chapter 14. . .


	14. Chapter 14

_so yes i was really slow to upload this but well i was busy gotta hate R.L sometimes! buti logged earlier and ive reached my target of 30 reveiws god i was SO happy!! and then i read the reveiws and jenihh promised me to finish her fic which im a huge an of if i finish this one!!!! YAAAAAY and its friday so the level of "over the moon" I am on is** surreal!** yes this is a short chappie but well a lotta stuff happens! so enjoy and please reveiw!_!

**This is for jenihh! xx**

CHAPTER 14

"I'm a satallite heart. You stop I start. But ill be truly you " satellite heart – anya marina

Annie regretfully changed back into her regular grey ensemble. She loved the purple outfit but this one took less concentration. She felt better since she had got rid of all the alcohol in her system, she bounced down the stairs.

"Hey!" she smiled on her way to the kettle "where's Mitchell?"

"He said he was going out" Nina said from behind a stack of huge pancakes with syrup smothered all over them, George had taken to making her huge breakfasts as she had recently gained a huge appetite.

"Okay" she said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry Annie he's just gone to the shop!" Nina said through the pancakes.

Annie turned towards the kettle and began to make herself a cup of tea when she started to feel dizzy, then sick even though she had taken care of that just moments ago. A searing pain shot through her stomach, she dropped the kettle and screamed. Things began to smash and explode all around the kitchen, Annie lay curled up on the floor, groaning. Nina leapt over to where Annie lay.

"Annie, Annie look at me" Nina noticed her eyes were purple, it made her look sinister, but this was still Annie; she needed help. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Mitchell" she whispered and popped out of existence.

* * *

He groaned the pain all over his chest was surreal, he was on fire no he was being burned by acid, No that didn't even cut it. He screamed against the gag in his mouth, which was hurting as it was soaked in holy water.

"Now, now Mitchell! You knew that all actions have consequences" Ivan said smoothly as Daisy slid another splinter of ash into his chest, he screamed against the gag, another bucket of acid burning through his body.

"Ah Mitchell! You should have known you'd get the finest punishment on offer" she whispered saucily into his ear "hundreds of years our kind have perfected this torture and you are one of the chosen few who have betrayed our race deeply enough to merit this" she slid another splinter in just under his breast bone. He screamed against his gag as agony hit him once again.

* * *

Annie rounded the corner she could hear the screams. The sight that greeted her eyes was enough to turn her stomach but the white hot rage that was coursing through her body like she had never felt the world is supposed to go red she would think afterwards but for her it went grey, except for the blood. Mitchells blood which was everywhere.

She growled at them the vampires torturing him; two turned and smiled at her liking what they saw she blasted them to the far end of the alley hitting their heads so hard she doubted they would wake up without damage. Then a man and a woman turned to her the woman was straddling Mitchell, enough to make Annie hate her already, and pushing splinters into his chest giggling as he spasmed beneath her despite the fact that he was unconscious.

For the first time in her life Annie was so angry she was fit to kill. Owen had not made her this angry, nor Herrick. These scum were torturing Mitchell. Her Mitchell.

"Well, well if it isn't Casper!" the man said "I'm Ivan, this is daisy were in charge since your dog got rid of Herrick" he went to run at her, something about her bothered him.

Annie raised both hands and slammed the pair of vampires up against the wall. She walked through the mess of sticks daisy had dropped when Annie had moved her. She stood at Mitchell's head not daring to look down at him for fear she would break. She increased the pressure against them and stepped between them and Mitchell.

Daisy started to giggle "You love him, ha ha ha A pathetic lost soul you love Johnny-boy" she burst out laughing and the other one, Ivan did too "Aww! You think you'll get him when the dog dies? You think he'll stick around! Why do you think he'll stay with you? Stories of John Mitchell are whispered around the world by our kind what kind of hold would you have on him?" she spat at Annie.

Annie increased the pressure tenfold against them until they groaned. Then she whispered in a terrifying voice "Yes I love him. No I don't think anything or want anything I love him anyway and you. You hurt him. " her eyes glowed a sinister purple and all the ash splinters rose in the air and Annie pushed them at the two vampires with all her might.

She then turned and the icy grip of rage loosened when she saw him there her best friend, the love of her life straining to remain conscious

"S'all tingly" he mumbled

"Yeah Mitchell, I'm gone tingly" she smiled through the tears "I'm going to get you home Mitchell, I'm gonna make you better"

"Annie" Mitchell coughed up fountains of blood "Annie"

He looked deeply into her eyes she was starting to fade away; he had to tell her he fought against the darkness for all he was worth, for her. He had to tell her, in case this was the end.

"It's okay Annie, I love you too" he whispered softly until even Annie wasn't enough to keep him out of the darkness.

* * *

AN: the method of torture daisy and ivan used isnt of my making its from a book by L.J Smith (who also wrote the vampire diaries) called daughters of darkness it too was used on vampires who betrayed the vampire community in the extreem. it didnt kill them straight away but really slowly, bit sadistic . . .

_well i cant let them have it easy now, can i?? reveiw and ill update sooner !!xx_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"_**I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me" **__**I'm not calling you – Florence and the machine**_

George got up from his breakfast and looked out the door. He gasped at the sight before him. Annie, tears streaming down her face her arms around Mitchell and her hands covered in his blood. Nina skidded to halt one side of him and whacked him when he let out a little scream.

"G-g-George" Annie sobbed "fucking vampires"

All the blood left George's face and he stood stock still, but Nina got in control of the situation.

"Okay Annie come on we have to get Mitchell upstairs" she noted that Annie was in shock, which could wait till later "George! Snap out of it come on before everyone sees"

George bent down and helped Annie carry Mitchell up the stairs. They lay him on the bed and Nina began taking the splinters out of his chest, the damage was horrific. Mitchell seemed to be losing so much blood she couldn't get it to stop despite her nurses training, how could you diagnose a vampire anyway?

She sent Annie out of the room; she didn't need to be present for this.

A half an hour later and Annie was still stood at the sink, her hands griping the counter with hands had they been normal would have been white from the pressure, her eyes staring out the window unseeingly.

Things seemed to be running in slow motion, a child swinging its legs on sat on a wall, clothes rippling in the breeze, why Mitchell?

She thought of how she had come to rely so much on him, his smile to get her through the day, his touch to anchor her to this world, his stupid gloved fingers to fit perfectly between hers, his glances when he knew exactly what she was thinking, the careless kisses on the cheek to say goodbye or hello that sent shivers down her spine, his random conversations to drown out the silence, his laugh, his eyes, his arms around her, his lips on hers, his soft breath on her ear as they slept, his smell . . . Annie lowered her head as the memories became too much. She wouldn't lose him; she couldn't her life wouldn't be worth it. She was supposed to be with Mitchell forever as friends . . . or whatever.

She couldn't lose him.

George and Nina came downstairs, Nina had an idea.

"So we need to get blood?" George asked

"Well think about it George, what do vampires mainly consist of?" Nina said frustrated.

"But he seemed" he glanced at Annie who still hadn't moved and lowered his voice "he seemed to have had plenty of it, and still does"

"But how long is that blood in his system? And George if it was there long enough the platelets would have died off" Nina said exasperated with her boyfriend.

"Sorry Nina but **I** don't speak 'nurse'!" George snapped

"It **means** his blood wouldn't be able to clot and heal because he's been abstaining for so long" Nina said agitatedly rubbing a hand over her belly "and I can't steal any from the hospital damned mandatory maternity leave! Is there any other way we can get him blood?" she ran a hand through her hair

"You can't give him blood you're pregnant!" he said in true squeaky fashion

"I know that you bloody idiot, what about you though?" she said spark in her eye

"No good it'd probably kill him, werewolf remember" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Annie looked at the back of her hand, she remembered the blood. She remembered Mitchell's eyes.

"I can do it" Nina and George jumped at the sound of the quiet voice; they had forgotten Annie was even there.

"What?" they said startled

"I can bleed, I can do it." Annie said in an eerily calm voice.

"Annie think about this it's going to hurt, a lot and you don't know what your blood could do its-" she was interrupted

"It's not worth living without him, nothing can hurt more than that and it's worth the risk" Annie said taking the carving knife out of the block.

"Annie think-" Nina said rushing to her side knowing Annie was still in shock

"NO NINA YOU THINK!" she bellowed uncharacteristically, the cup on the draining board exploded "What if it was George? What if he were the one dying and you were the only one who could help him?" she looked deep into the blondes eyes "you wouldn't think twice"

Nina looked at her, and after a second nodded, she stepped respectably out of her way.

George opened his mouth to speak as Annie passed by him to ascend the stairs; she placed one hand on his chest and shook her head. George vowed there and then he would never understand women.

Annie flew up the stairs sprinting to Mitchell's room. She saw him there lying on the bed with no t shirt but bound and bandaged. It seemed Nina had used most of the white sheets staunching the blood Annie sat next to him on the bed pondering what she was about to do.

Would it work?

Would it kill him? Again.

She took the knife in hand and eyed her wrist. Annie muttered a quick prayer before sliding the knife across her skin with as much pressure as she had. She gasped at the pain. And watched the fluid run down her wrist, she muttered a quick prayer and held it to Mitchell's mouth.

She watched it stain his mouth scarlet; she held her breath as she watched his mouth open slowly. And his eyes fluttered she caught a glimpse of the black eyes but they didn't scare her. He raised a hand to bring her wrist into his mouth and began to suck.

Annie couldn't lie, it stung like a bitch but it wasn't important. The tree words hit her like punches, and knocked down the carefully constructed walls keeping in her emotions.

He.

Was.

Alive.

The silent tears streamed down her face she tried not to disturb him by sobbing but the relief was overpowering. She lay her head next to his as he fed from her wrist. Tears fell to the pillow for a while Annie wrapped her body around Mitchell's they lay the way they had started the day off.

Eventually Annie felt Mitchell stop and lie back onto the pillow she sat up and tried to ignore the dizziness and reached for the knife again. She felt the cold hands wrap around her other wrist and looked into Mitchell's eyes.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" she whispered back "are you sure?" she gestured towards the knife.

"I'm fine" he pulled his arms around her and held her tight to his chest.

"Won't I hurt your . . . injuries" she whispered

"I'm all good now" he smiled "You're very good for me"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she started to sob into his chest, making the whole bed shake. Mitchell rubbed her back waiting for her to get it out. God he was so glad to see her he felt like he had never felt before; he felt whole, she loved him and god did he love her. He loved her so much that he hurt just from her crying. But he would spend the rest of forever trying to make it up to her.

"Come on its okay I'm here" he shushed "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

They lay like that for a while, until eventually Annie got up and wiped her eyes. She smiled down at him, he looked better already.

"Come on I want to get these feckin things off me, Annie" he began to tear at the bandages

"Okay okay, lift up your arm"

They worked together for a solid five minutes unravelling, round and round. Until eventually Mitchell lay back onto the bed, deathly pale from the exercise. Annie observed every tiny move, every subtle wince and had come to a decision. She rested his knees either side of his body, not yet covered by the duvet and smirked at his expression when he saw her straddle him. The look of lust increased as she bent over him to reach for the knife, causing her breasts to come close to his face. She sat back using her free hand to throw her unruly ringlets over her shoulder, she never took her eyes off his.

"Annie you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do, you are hurting don't try to lie to me!"

"It'll heal I don't need more of your blood, you're hurting yourself" he trailed off guiltily

"John Mitchell, don't. You. Dare." He looked into her furious face with confusion "this pain I can easily live with, loosing you I can't. Okay I just can't so do this for me and don't feel guilty"

She smiled and kissed him softly, gently. It was their first real kiss, soft, tender and poignant. It made him want to kiss her until she forgot the pain of loss, to protect her from the world and all its cruelty. He kissed her back passionately trying to show her how she made him a better person, how much he loved her, how little he deserved her, how he would spend the rest of his existence trying to apologise for nearly getting himself killed.

She was amazed by the tenderness of the kiss and got a bit carried away. The cold metal of the handle of the knife in her hand brought her back to earth. She brought it up to her neck and piled on the pressure on as it slid across her skin, producing droplets of blood. She felt the fangs descend into her mouth; that was a first!

She threw back her head and sat up properly, wondering at the sensation. He ripped her grey off shoulder top completely off her and pulled her as close to him as possible. She began to rock back and forth earning groans from Mitchell, she threaded her fingers through his hair and sighed at the sensations he was causing in her.

"Under no circumstances," she had said "under NO circumstances George, **none**" but, well . . .

He crept around the corner, praying Nina was still asleep on the couch; she would kill him for this.

The door creaked open. He closed the door quickly, he knew why Nina had told him not to go in there and she had been right. He doubted if the sight of his two best friends naked from waist up, groaning and dry humping would ever fade from his mind. He shook his head he felt really nauseous.

Annie couldn't breathe. Thank god she didn't actually need to she could taste though the metallic taste of blood from his mouth and something that was indefinably Mitchell. She could smell him too, he was everywhere. She really didn't mind.

Then her thoughts caught up with her; why were Mitchell's lips on her mouth not on her neck? She pulled away searching for the knife when she heard a groan.

"Jesus Annie would ya stop trying to cut yourself for five minutes I was _trying_ to seduce you" he sighed into her neck.

"Oh" was all she could reply her eyes wide; Mitchell was trying to seduce her? That was, well, very appealing.

He finally saw a lustful look in her eyes and was relieved that he could finally do what he had wanted even from the very first moment he saw her. He pushed her down onto the bed and undid her lace bra. The lace was surprisingly seductive even if it was in the customary grey. He threw it behind him and lowered his mouth onto her already hard nipple.

Annie arched her back towards his mouth the mix of pain and pleasure making her cry out. She scraped her fingernails down his back and was rewarded with a hiss. He looked up into her eyes and was surprised with the Cheshire cat grin. He was incredibly turned on. She ran her hands down his chest and flicked open his belt buckle and he kicked off his trousers and found himself on the bottom with Annie straddling his hips again her mouth kissing and biting her way across his chest and stomach.

"Ah ah ah! None of that Annie!" he said predicting where her lips were going next.

She let out a feral growl and Mitchell found himself turned on to a painful point. He spun them around and paused for long enough to take off Annie's leggings. All that was left was underwear. Mitchell paused biting down on her clavicles earning a moan to ask.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I meant it Annie, I love you, and I'll never leave you" He replied not breaking eye contact.

"John Mitchell you - you're everything."

He couldn't reply; all he could do was kiss her. Suddenly her knickers were gone as were his boxers, the 'tingly' smell invaded his nose.

He smiled at her and slowly pushed inside her. He was tingling all over, his body felt like it was lighting up from the inside out she was so soft and _Annie_. He took it easy at first knowing this was Annie's ghost-virginity he was taking but when she wrapped her legs around him and tilted her body up he hit a spot that made her clench herself around him he lost all of his inhibitions. Harder she whispered in his ear.

It became a blur to Annie after then large hands on her thighs, breasts, arms, stomach, bottom and finally fingers wound around hers. Soft lips, hard teeth, lustful eyes, the muscled planes of his beautiful body, sprinklings of black hair. Her body coiled like a spring tighter and tighter until her legs were shaking and tears were in her eyes did she finally come in an explosion of white light screaming his name.

"Well that was awkward." George said to Nina downstairs.

"You can say that again." She said sweeping up the cup that had exploded, she guessed, when Annie had had an orgasm.

"I think we had better move out"

"Or get plastic cups." She smiled

"You called me John." He said. They were in the same position they had been in at the start of the day, wrapped around each other.

"What?"

"When you came, you called me John." He said with a smile, he could tell she was blushing.

"Shut up."

"It's okay; I quite like the fact that we have bedroom names."

She popped her head up and smacked him in the chest. "Shut up, don't tell George."

"Erm, Annie I'm pretty sure he heard." He laughed. "You know the whole 'screaming orgasm' thing."

"Oh my god . . ."

Annie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" George asked through the door.

"Never!" Mitchell replied. Annie giggled and pulled up the covers.

"Come in!"

George and Nina entered the room. Mitchell's room was usually cluttered and mess but it looked like a bomb had hit it, there were bandages, stained in blood, everywhere. Clothes were thrown everywhere, Mitchell's trousers were on top of the desk, Annie's leggings had got caught on the light shade, underwear was wedged behind the door and in the middle of the bombsite were his two best friends. They were curled around each other on the bed both glowing and smiling.

"Aherm so . . . you two are together now?" George asked.

"All the evidence would point to that." Mitchell said, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"High time!" Nina said smiling leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, yeah it is."


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO YEARS LATER . . . **

"COME ON GEORGE!" Mitchell shouted up the stairs. Shaking his head he adjusted his cuff links.

"COMMING!" his best friend's voice replied down the stairs.

Another five minutes passed until George tumbled down the stairs. He patted his pockets checked off his keys and phone.

"RINGS! Oh my god Mitchell where are the rings-"

"I _have_ them George don't worry. Now let's go! It's the bride that's supposed to be late not the groom and best man!" he said walking out the door.

Mitchell and George stood next to the sarcastic priest from the hospital making awkward conversation. The wedding could not have happened in a church because Mitchell would not have been able to attend so here they were in the immaculately kept Bristol Botanical Gardens in their tux's attracting strange looks from the tourists. Everyone they knew that knew about them was here Tully and a 'clean' vampire Mitchell knew. That was all.

Mitchell looked up to the sky through the glass and pondered this moment- he was interrupted by Tully whistling at something his head snapped towards the path.

There was Nathan his one and a half year old godson walking holding his mother's hand; and Nina of course holding her flowers in one hand looking beautiful in her silk blue bridesmaid gown. But Mitchell barely looked at them his eyes were riveted at her, the woman of his dreams, his bride.

She was a vision in white; the dress was strapless and wrapped around her body in a way that left him speechless. All the material gathered at her left side which caused the material to fold and in between the fold was Annie's trademark grey. The layer under the white was grey as was the train. Her air was piled up on top of her head held up with a clip with a huge silver and grey Lilly on it, soft tendrils framed her face.

She finally caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked at her. She took his hand and stepped onto the platform next to him.

"You scrub up well Mitchell."

"Not too bad yourself Sawyer."

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "beautiful".

"Hello, we are gathered here today to join Annie Sawyer and John Mitchell in marriage. I've basically been told to cut the crap so I'll get straight to the point. So Mitchell . . ."

"I love you; I can't wait for the rest of forever. Marry me?"

"Yes" Mitchell slid the antique diamond ring, with 'Mitchell' engraved onto the inside, onto her finger and sealed it with a kiss.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it; you're everything. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

"Yes" she slid the platinum band with a triquetra engraved on the outside and 'Annie' engraved on the inside.

"by the power invested in me by god and more importantly in Mitchell's opinion the state I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now-"

He trailed off as Mitchell grabbed Annie by the waist and kissed her passionately causing the small crowd to laugh.

He broke off and she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's enough, forever John."

"Forever, _Anne_"

She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Idiot!"

"_These are outsiders, always. These stars_

_these iron inklings of an Irish January,_

_whose light happened_

_Thousands of years before_

_our pain did: they are, they have always been_

_outside history._

_They keep their distance. Under them remains_

_a place where you found_

_you were human,"_

**Outside history- Eavan Boland**


End file.
